Mama Bear
by bgreenwivy
Summary: There is only one reason anyone would show up two days later, in the same clothes they were wearing when they left. Mama Bear had a little something to do with it.


**Title: **Mama Bear

**Author: **bgreenwivy

**Prompt:** Goldilocks

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Summary:** There is only one reason anyone would show up two days later, in the same clothes they were wearing when they left. Mama Bear had a little something to do with it.

**Rating:** M (Mostly for innuendo)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, make any profit from this and no copyright infringement was intended

**Warning(s): **slight cross dressing…think of it as a kilt if you will.

**Word Count: **2854

**Mama Bear**

I'm not allowed to drink." Draco told the bartender, "But give me something sweet and non alcoholic."

"Here you go, sir." The bartender placed a yellow drink in a frosted glass in front of Draco. "It is called a Goldilocks. It has pineapple, coconut and orange juice in it."

"Who comes to a bar and doesn't drink." Blaise commented upon hearing Draco's odd choice of beverage.

"Mama Bear said not to." Draco answered swinging back and forth on the barstool sucking down his sugary drink with obvious relish.

"Mama Bear…." Blaise echoed his eyes widening. "You haven't dated a woman since…Pansy and she doesn't even count."

"Let me tell you a little story…" Draco responded his eyes sparkling merrily.

Blaise studied his friend. Draco's eyes practically glowed in the dim lighting. He was wearing the same outfit he had been wearing when Blaise had seen him two nights ago. "Do tell…." Blaise motioned for a beer from the bartender.

**-Two nights earlier-**

Harry Potter walked into his cottage, hot, sweaty, and tired with his magic crackling dangerously. Throwing his tee shirt onto the coat rack he stood inside his foyer taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself down. As Head Unspeakable Harry was use to things going badly, in fact he expected it at this point. He had even put in a ward on his home that would allow those he considered his friends who were in mortal peril to apparate into his home. Granted unless they were invited Harry like to keep his home strictly his. He didn't like input from anyone else on colors, design ideas or even feng shui application. His home was his and that was how he liked it.

Stepping into his kitchen Harry immediately knew someone was here. His fridge was left open and some of the contents were spread out. The baby food in the fridge from when his young godson had been over earlier sat opened with some of the contents spilt out onto the tabletop. Next to it sat a large chunk of deer left over from when Hagrid and Fang had arrived to assist Harry in removing some of the more dangerous creatures from his property. A set of human teeth marks evident on one side. Cocking his head curiously Harry noticed that an empty plate sat next to it. Going towards his fridge Harry peered in and swore in outrage. Someone had eaten his treacle tart.

Slamming the door to the icebox Harry began to do his deep breathing exercise. No one touched his treacle tart. Everyone knew that his treacle tarts were sacred, hell he broke up with Ginny because she had eaten one too many of his favorite desert. Walking into his living room Harry hoped to relax in his favorite chair but the living room was another disaster.

The tiny wooden chair Harry used for Teddy's rare corner times was broken into pieces. The large chair Harry had bought specifically for Hagrid was missing its cushions. Taking a deep breath Harry turned his gaze to his chair. His Laz E Boy, his frequent napping place, relaxation post and all around pleasure place; situated next to Hagrid's chair, in front of the television and the fireplace. Growling low in his throat Harry's fist clenched, knuckles whitening as he took in his beloved chair, leaned back and covered with chocolate handprints.

A soft sound from the direction of his bedroom caused Harry to swing around, eyes narrowing in full on predator mode. As he walked past the first open door he took in the slightly disheveled bedspread and mashed pillows from Teddy's bed. A little further down Hagrid's room was equally mussed with the lamp from the nightstand dangling off the table. Gaining speed Harry marched to the end of the hallway where his room stood. Opening the door slowly Harry blinked at what he saw.

A blonde head was just visible at the head of his bed. Surrounded by the black and silver comforter the hair took almost an angelic light. The light beside Harry's bed glowed merrily further illuminated the case against the blonde in his bed. A pair of leather pants had been shed in front of the door. A shirt was draped on one post of his four poster bed with one thigh high boot standing just inside the door while the other was still attached to a long pale limb that dangled tantalizingly from beneath the comforter. As the blonde rolled over the comforter shifted and more of those long legs were uncovered.

Harry watched his anger fading as the comforter inched further up slender thighs. Full blown lust replaced his previous outrage but a chance for mischief couldn't be missed. Stocking stealthily forward Harry came up to the side of the bed. Leaning down Harry growled in the blonde's ear. The blonde shivered, snuggling deeper under the covers. With a gentle tug Harry helped the covers slide off to reveal the plump mounds of the blonde's ass.

Leaning back Harry stared at his sometimes work collaborator and general pain in the ass Draco Malfoy. Harry contemplated the snug fit of the boxer briefs with remorse. Now that he knew who the blonde in his bed was, Harry didn't really have an interest in prolonging the experience. As stunning as Draco was he wasn't worth the aggravation. Harry spent more time avoiding him than he spent actually working. Draco seemed to find it amusing to crawl under his skin, always standing just a little too close or staring just a little too long.

Harry hated those times where he had to work with Draco and Neville, who was Draco's partner. Neville being one of Harry's closest friends was the only reason Harry didn't object out of hand to working with them. Draco's current position in Harry's bed was easy for Harry to deduce but still irritating.

"Wake up, Goldilocks." Harry yelled hitting Draco over the head with a pillow.

"Neville, Potter isn't here so relax." Draco grumbled into the pillow he had his head buried in.

"This is Potter and I don't think it is in your best interest to relax in my presence." Harry remarked quietly before smirking with satisfaction at the stiffening of Draco's spine.

"Oh Potter, hi." Draco waved blinking at Harry from his position with his face half pushed into the pillow.

"May I ask why my house looks like it was invaded?" Leaning against one of the posters of his bed Harry crossed his arms.

"You are the one that set up your wards so your friends could apparate in if they were in peril." Draco retorted sitting up and placing the pillow in his lap.

"I am aware of what my wards do." Harry replied evenly. "I want to know why you are here because you aren't on the friend list."

"I can't speak of it." Draco responded sitting up with the pillow in his lap.

"Bull." Harry retorted. "I am the Head of the Unspeakables, as you well know."

"It was worth a try." Draco shrugged. Harry just waited him out. "Okay so Neville and I might have accidentally gone after that rouge that you say we can't say his name."

"You mean YOU went after that rouge that you can't say his name and Neville went after you." Harry translated feeling his magic beginning to crackle again.

"Sort of, but I knew how to counteract the spell that makes him so difficult." Draco stood up and backed away from Harry. "You just have to be really drunk off a certain kind of wine."

"So you went after the rouge, drunk off your ass? You aren't even an Unspeakable. You're a bloody accountant."

"I prefer the term…" Draco's smart remark was stopped by Harry's skin lighting up like a candle.

"Neville could have been killed." Harry growled walking forward watching Draco's eyes widen. "You could have been killed."

"You would mind if I died?" Draco asked breathlessly.

Harry snorted. "Do you have any idea how long it took to get you trained properly? Of course I care; Six months of constant bickering before you started doing our requisition forms without me having to ask. Not to mention doing the inventories, Neville would be stuck in the inventory for years if you didn't go and help him."

"Nice to know I'm appreciated." Draco looked pissed and Harry couldn't help the small smile that flickered across his face.

"Granted you aren't perfect by any means but there is always hope for the future." Harry outright laughed at the dark flush that his statement produced.

"I'm sorry sir for intruding." Draco spoke through clenched teeth. "I'll just see myself out." Reaching down to pick up his shirt Draco gave a start when it jumped away from him. In fact all of his clothes flew to Harry.

"What are you doing?"

"I believe that you left a mess and this attire isn't conductive to you cleaning up after yourself." Harry replied concentrating on transfiguring Draco's clothes into more appropriate attire. "The kitchen needs to be scrubbed from your taste testing spree. You need to straighten up and clean the living room and remake all the beds."

"Do I look like Cinderella to you?" Draco responded offended.

"Nice reference to a Muggle fairytale."

"Please Potter that one is a Wizards tale."

Harry continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Think of yourself as more of Goldilocks and me as Mama Bear making sure you put the house back in order after an ill advised visit."

"Whatever you say, Mama Bear." Draco grumbled.

"If it's whatever I say then I also say you shouldn't drink if you make that much of a mess. I take it you didn't remember the Sober up Potion until you were about to sleep?" Draco flushed guiltily "Here's your outfit." Draco blinked at Harry in shock.

"It has a skirt."

"Think of it as a kilt."

"It's frilly and black."

"Then think of it as a part of your punishment." Harry waved before walking past Draco into his bathroom to take a shower. Turning on the faucet for his shower Harry stopped when a thought struck him. "What if Draco left? Spelling the door to a one way mirror Harry couldn't help but gasp. Draco was bent over tying back up his boots.

At some point he had changed his underwear to a pair of bikinis. As he stood back up, Harry just managed to contain his groan. Those long legs in thigh high boots and that skirt almost undid his hardened resolve to leave the blonde unmolested. When Draco marched out of Harry's bedroom door he couldn't help but sigh in relief. Harry promptly turned the shower to cold. It was going to be a long one.

Dressed in a pair of pajama pants and scrubbing his hair with a towel Harry entered the kitchen and stopped on a dime. Draco was on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor, his back to Harry. The view almost undid Harry's resolve not to touch him. The vigorous scrubbing motion increased and Harry involuntarily whimpered, covering his face with the towel in an effort to get a firmer hold on his wayward libido. When Harry felt in control of himself enough to look again the sight of Draco, ass in the air face pressed down to the floor inspecting a spot, Harry did the first thing he could think of to detract from the view. He snapped his towel at the upturned cheeks.

Draco stopped his cleaning and turned slowly to look over his shoulder at Harry. "What was that for?"

"Because I could." Harry supplied feeling himself beginning to blush. The towel grasped in both hands. Draco looked at Harry searchingly. "All you had to do was wipe the table."

"You said clean up the kitchen, so I did." Draco seemed distracted in his response his gaze focusing in the vicinity of Harry's lap.

Following Draco's gaze, Harry looked down at himself and noticed his burgeoning erection. Moving the towel to cover it Harry spoke, "I just got out of the shower."

"You are supposed to take care of that in the shower." Draco smiled wickedly crawling on his hands and knees toward Harry's frozen form. "Or did you want to make another mess so I could clean it up?" Draco nuzzled at the towel covering Harry.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Harry responded softly before turning to sprint back to his bathroom. Draco stood on his knees in the kitchen looking disgruntled.

By doing his breathing exercises Harry got himself back under control but decided it would be prudent to avoid the blonde moving around his house. For the first time since Harry had bought the house he cursed its small size. Moving into his living room Harry sat on the couch with his newspaper determined to get something productive done.

Harry felt rather than saw Draco enter the room. Gazing determinately at the paper Harry struggled with himself not to look. Almost without his permission his arms slowly lowered the paper. Peering over the top Harry gasped. Draco was arranged in Harry's chair on his stomach scrubbing at the top head rest with a damp cloth. The sight of him squirming on the leather as he cleaned sent a shudder through Harry's body. There was a ripping noise and Harry's paper was in two pieces and Draco was eyeing him from the recliner. One booted foot in the air while the other was slightly bent.

"Something the matter, Mama Bear?" Draco inquired curiously. Pulling the lever the chair lowered and Draco was on his knees arms resting on the sides.

"Papers aren't made like they use to be." Harry mumbled casting a non verbal spell to put in back together only to have the pages fuse the paper closed. Closing his eyes Harry breathed deeply. The shift in air currents in front of him made his eyes snap open. Draco took the paper from him and attempted to open it with mixed success.

"Just toss it." Harry whispered hoarsely. "You know what? You can leave too. I can get everything else; I mean a quick Reparo and some dusting and all's well again."

Draco's eyes narrowed and he studied Harry shrewdly. "Change my clothes for me then." Holding out his arms, Draco waited patiently.

Closing his eyes Harry imagined what Draco's clothes looked like and waved his hand. Opening his eyes Harry saw Draco's wicked smile and then his naked body.

"I knew it. You want me don't you? Hah!" Draco was abruptly cut off by the shoulder that was put in his stomach as he was turned upside down and marched to the bedroom.

"Spoiled prat. You could have cleaned everything up with a few flicks of your wand." Harry slapped an exposed but cheek on the excitable blonde before continuing his tirade. "But nooooo….you had to scrub the floor and clean my chair in such an enticing manner. Now I am going to take you to my bed and well…show and tell."

"Show and tell?" Draco queried before he was tossed on the bed so hard he bounced.

"Yes than Cleaning house, Mattress tag, Ping Pong and Suck, blow and whatever else that strikes my fancy." Harry replied dropping his pants and climbing on top of Draco. Right now though I think a rousing game of Munch is in order."

"Munch?" Draco echoed as before whimpering. By the time he was flipped over onto his stomach, Munch was his favorite game.

**-Present-**

"So now you are with Potter?" Blaise asked skeptically.

"Pretty much, yes." Draco smiled dreamily before a thought struck him. "Blaise what time is it?"

"11:30."

"Oh good I'm late. Papa Bear is going to come out." Draco replied looking pleased.

"If Potter is Mama Bear then who is Papa Bear?"

"They both are Potter." Draco responded seeming to glow. "Mama Bear is dress up, Baby Bear is games and Papa Bear is discipline. Now if you will excuse me Papa Bear just came through the door."


End file.
